Jeepers Creepers: Dark Haul Pt 1
by kameronhughes39
Summary: Once midnight falls, the Creeper goes out to hunt. He soars through the skies looking for his next victim. He eyes someone down below him; a young girl taking out some trash. She appeared to have trouble with the heavy bag. A perfect opportunity for the Creeper to strike. He begins to fly downward, closing his wings to pick up speed. Then suddenly, he is hit by white fire.


Once midnight falls, the Creeper goes out to hunt. He soars through the skies looking for his next victim. He eyes someone down below him; a young girl taking out some trash. She appeared to have trouble with the heavy bag. A perfect opportunity for the Creeper to strike. He begins to fly downward, closing his wings to pick up speed. Then suddenly, he is hit by white fire. The attack sends the Creeper plummeting down to the ground. Infuriated, he looks around to find the attacker. A young boy, with long hair and a huge tail. The Creeper quickly flees. The boy chases right after him, hot on his heels. Finally tracking down the Creeper to an abandoned warehouse, he breaks through the window. He listens for any noise that the Creeper makes. Then he catches its scent, coming from the upper rooms. Thinking quickly he charges through the walls, tackling the Creeper. The Creeper wasted no time to retaliate. They both charge at each other, getting into a power struggle. The Creeper grabs the boy by his neck and flies upward, breaking open the roof. Once he is high enough the Creepers flies back down, sending the boy crashing into the warehouse. The boy quickly recovers and wraps his tail around the Creeper's leg, tossing him into several walls. His time quickly running out, The Creeper hisses at the boy and flies away into the sky. The boy tries to jump after him, but The Creeper is already too high. Then without warning, The Creeper tosses a shuriken into the boy's chest. The boy falls down in pain, as he slowly pulls the shuriken out of his chest. Whatever that weapon had on it severely weakened him. He couldn't chase after the Creeper any longer. The boy glared up at the sky, silently vowing to stop this monster's terror at all costs.

23 years later….

"That'll be $30.46, sir." "(*Pays the clerk*) Alright, take care now.", Ketsueki said as he takes the bags. "You too.", the clerk says with a smile.

Ketsueki walks out, and heads back home. Virginia wasn't too big, so it's fairly easy to navigate around the city. He made

sure to follow the path he came though. The last thing he wants to do is become lost. He keeps along the street curb for the rest of his walk. About 20 minutes or so later, Ketsueki hears a truck blaring its horn behind him. He turns slightly to face the truck, and then turns back around. Ketsueki steps onto the sidewalk so the truck can pass. As he continues to walk, he can still hear the truck on the side of him. Confused, he pretends to stop and ties his shoes. Once he stopped, so did the truck. Now knowing that the truck is purposely following him, he continues walking. The truck kept following Ketsueki for what seemed to be forever. Then out of nowhere, the truck sped off. Ketsueki paused for a moment.

"What the hell was his problem?", Ketsueki muttered to himself.

Ketsueki watches the truck drive away, making sure it actually leaves. Then he walks home in a different direction. Ketsueki continuously listened around to ensure that he wasn't be followed. 30 minutes later he finally reaches home. He goes to sit down. And thinks about what just happened; Why was that truck following him like that? Why did that person blare his horn for no reason? These questions had 3 possible answers; 1. That person is some sort of creep./ 2. That person wanted to find out where he stayed. Possibly to rob him./ 3. Both.

After his encounter with the man in the truck, Ketsueki decided to go to the police to investigate who he was. They have him describe the truck to them. He explained that since he was blind, he could only hear the truck. With this limited information, the police just decide to search the area for any suspicious truck driving around.


End file.
